Talk:Argis the Bulwark
Do not need to complete stormcloak or empire quests to get him; I did neither. Do not know if it is that you cannot get him if you started one of those questlines until you finish, or if the statement is completely wrong. Retardedmoose (talk) 20:15, November 19, 2011 (UTC) Dropped Armor Dialogue Has anyone else had him ask if he could have their dropped armor? It seems stuck in a loop for me. I put down armor, he approached and asked, "That armor you got rid of... I can have it, yeah?" However, once I responded, "consider it yours," he did not do anything about it. Did not go pick it up. Everytime I try to talk to him now, he asks about the armor. Does anyone know anything about this? Does it happen with other housecarls as well? And is this dialogue a significant thing of his, worth mentioning on the page? Retardedmoose (talk) 20:24, November 19, 2011 (UTC) I know I can end the dialogue loop by picking the armor back up myself, but I want to know if you are supposed to pick it up and then trade with him, or if he has a script to get it. Retardedmoose (talk) 20:31, November 19, 2011 (UTC) It is not specific to Argis. It seems any NPC can have the same dialog but they don't really take the armor. If you want him to take it ou have to give him by trading. Many conversations about the dragonborn behaviour appear in game (try searching barrels in riverwood when Hilde is seeing you).If you drop a weapon and here is a guard around he will tell you to get back your junk beore someone get hurt, and if there is a child he will hand you the item back saying "you lose this". I think it is just to spice the game, because there is no consequences. Croquignol (talk) 11:25, December 14, 2011 (UTC) Argis attacking wife. So, i came home in Vlindrel Hall, after a rather tiring day outside in the wilds. I start enchanting the two handed weapons that decorate my walls, plus some nice daggers i found, to make them look cool and put them up on display, when suddenly, Argis walks in the enchanting room, weapon drawn and yelling to my wife (Mjoll the Lioness). I dont understand whatt he fuss is about, but then i hear my dear bloodthirsy wife shouting back : Over my dead body!! and Argis replying That can be arranged. Soon after that, Mjoll walks in the enchanting room aswell, armed and weapon drawn and they start fighting. Well, Argis starts fighting, Mjoll seaths her weapon but the other dude keeps attacking. I THINK it has to do with me dropping some swords on the ground (damn bugs, wont put on display the weapon i got equipped if i got other weapons with same name in inventory) cause Argis said I think you dropped this when he wals in. Anyone else had such an experience at home? 05:25, November 22, 2011 (UTC) Skally That is very strange. I might try to replicate the situation to see if the same outcome happens. Retardedmoose (talk) 02:34, December 1, 2011 (UTC) I had the same scenario with the same wife, only I dropped a Lesser Soul Gem into the bowl on the floor of the enchanting room. I was concentrating on something else when I hear Argis say "That can be arranged" and both Mjoll and Argis pull out weapons. Mjoll puts hers away and then just takes a beating from Argis. Didn't know wtf was happening at the time. Also, anyone know how to get Aerin to stop following Mjoll everywhere. Hes a pain in the arse!!! 01:59, December 18, 2011 (UTC) fogelrules Npc will sometimes fight over dropped items no big deal. This happened to me today. I have Argis as a husband and Gregor as my steward in Heljarchen Hall. I have a lot of stuff placed down around the house but when I dropped a lavender on the floor, Gregor walked by and said "Hey, what's this?", and he and Argis started arguing about who saw it first. They readied their swords and Argis put away his when they were face to face. That didn't stop Gregor from starting a fight and hitting Argis. This went on for a while (he switched from his sword to a bow and back again) and eventually he stopped (this can also happen if the other one walks away when they're being shot at with a bow, forcing the attacker to lose sight of them and give up). It may take a while, but whoever witnesses this should let them "fight" for a while and see if either of them settles down. PvtC (talk) 15:51, December 7, 2012 (UTC) Stats If anyone can look up stats on Argis, whether by console or something else, it would be useful. Are all housecarl stats the same? Retardedmoose (talk) 02:36, December 1, 2011 (UTC) Whrere'sssssss Argis! Ok, actually been playing for a while, (60). Became Thane and purchased Vlindrel Hall. It didn't occur to me there was meant to be a Housecarl, until I came back to the game after a bit and realised my other homes had Housecarls. I've never seen Argis at all - any ideas on where he might be, or how I can get press him into service wothout resorting to the console? 20:20, June 26, 2014 (UTC)